Impervious at a Price
by Bug McGuirk
Summary: It's always been fun and games, seeing how far he could get and then being ushered back to Home Sweet Prison as though it's a punishment- but there has been one simple change there that makes Megamind rethink his plans: a new cell.


Syx sat quietly in the back of the squad car, his brow low over wide, serious eyes. The rush was amazing. Sure, if he were to look out the back seat window, Metro Geek would probably still be there floating, with that stupid grin on his face; but he wagered to bet that billowy black smoke still drifted into the morning blue sky, as well. Even as he replayed the happy cheers from Metro City bystanders as he was shoved, handcuffed, into the back of the police car, he felt nothing but joy and excitement. There was no need to worry, after all; Minion was still out there, somewhere, and in a matter of hours (a day, at most) he would be free again.

One of the officers, a stunning Asian woman, glanced back at him, but he paid her no mind.

"Is he always this creepy?" she asked, motioning for her partner, a man with a dimpled chin and heavy build, to look.

Quickly, he glanced into the mirror, then over his shoulder, a small grin in the corner of his mouth. "Yup," he said. "Weird, right? Doesn't yell or fight back. 'S like he_ wants_to go back."

The woman tucked her hair behind her ear and folded her arms across her chest. "How long has he been there, again? I forget." A rookie, Syx observed. What a fantastic chance to educate her on all his glory.

"Uh, hellooo?" Syx finally spoke, squishing his face up against the grated separation wall. "I don't think the city pays you to chit chat, but since the subject is so alluring..." he locked eyes with the woman officer, flashed a (what he thought to be) charming smile, and raised an eyebrow. "Might I suggest you talk about my record for 'most break outs in one month'? My dashing good looks? Or maybe my... astonishing genius?"

The womans eyes went wide and then she scowled, muttering, "Perv."

"What?" Syx asked, genuine confusion clouding his face. Perv? How? Talking about your positive qualities was considered pervery now? Suddenly, it hit him (but not before the taser did.). An intense, burning, paralyzing pain shot through his arm and into his chest, and he wasn't sure, but he thought he felt some tingle in his toes. "Aah!" he screamed, when his mouth and voice let him. "That hurt! What on Earth was that for?"

"Keep your mouth shut, blue-boy," the man warned, with a teasing wave of the taser. "Don't talk to the lady no more."

Still rubbing the tense, sore, and probably burnt muscle in his arm, Syx frowned. "Police brutality!" he shouted, throwing himself against the side window. People on the streets stopped and stared as he beat against the glass. "Did anyone see that? Anyone? You, four-eyes. Did you see that? Police brut-" more staring. Syx unhappily slumped back into the seat. "I'm telling the warden, you know. What's your name?"

What had started out as an exciting, routine apprehension, was now only an irritation. On the way to the prison, some officers participated in witty banter, but no one had ever tased him before, even if he'd deserved it. He vowed silently to himself to find this officers name, and make him pay. Before long, Syx could make out the prison, dark and lifeless as it had always been. He could almost feel his eyes well up. "Hasn't changed a bit," he said softly to himself.

"You were just here last month," the male officer rudely informed him, slamming the car into park and killing the engine. He and his partner extracted him from the back of the car and frogmarched him up through the front gate security, past rows and rows of excited orange arms waving and grabbing and cheering him on, and right up to the warden and his bushy white mustache.

The warden nodded sharply, and he was released, albeit roughly. He rubbed his wrists as two new guards approached them. "Hello, Warden."

"Syx," the warden greeted, his expression bleak and cold. "I was really hoping to not see you again."

"Mm, yeah." Clearly uninterested, and more concerned with the retreating officer, Syx said, "you wouldn't happen to know that guy's name, would you? I didn't get a good look at his badge." He meant to say more, but was interrupted, both by the warden's voice, and two sets of hands menacingly grabbing hold of his shoulders, fingers digging into his bony blue flesh. "Uh, guys, not so rough."

"Is this a game to you?" the warden asked, gesturing for the three men to follow as he turned and began walking down a long, barren hall. Inmates hoots and hollers faded, but new ones greeted Syx the further they walked. One twenty two, one twenty three, one twenty four, and finally...Syx blinked several times in confusion as they strode right past his cell. What was even more alarming was the fact that someone was already being housed there.

"Uh, who was that?" he asked crossly, dragging his feet just enough so that he could get a better look at the intruder. "And why is he in my cell?"

"That's not your cell anymore," the warden callously informed him.

At last, they came to a stop. "And why not?" Syx asked, still outraged. He watched, more irate with every passing second, as the warden began unlatching a large, intimidating metal door. The walls were blindingly white, with a single chair, and a bed. Okay, maybe so he wouldn't be free in a day, after all. Minion was smart, though, so he wasn't exactly worried.

"Because, Syx," the warden explained in a soft kind of voice that bothered Syx for some reason he didn't understand, "the old cell just wasn't working. Metro Man would catch you, we'd lock you up" he shrugged gently. "and you'd be out in no time. This cell is a little different. It's specially made, just for you."

The guards thrust him inside, and with all the noise and speed of a bear trap, the door slammed shut. And clicked, and clanked, and that was when Syx realized that this was no ordinary door. Seconds later, the door made a second transformation and a medium sized window appeared. A somber-faced warden peered in at him.

Cautiously, as though maybe the floor itself was lined with booby-traps. Syx approached the door. "What is this, some kind of joke?"

"No joke, Syx."

"But this isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair," was his reply. "You think I like locking you up every other week? I don't." He sighed, shook his head. "You aren't a kid anymore. You need to take responsibility for your actions."

"I'm in a_ prison_," Syx shot back cynically. "How much more responsible can I be?"

"Cut the crap! You and I both know you're not taking any sort of responsibility, here. This is a game to you. You were practically glowing when they brought you in." A look of guilt crossed the wardens face as he rubbed his face with his hand, scratching his mustache softly. "I...I dunno, maybe...maybe it's my fault. Maybe I should've turned you over to an adoption agency'er, something...given you a real chance at a normal life." he gave a sigh and slowly shook his head. "Why don't you put that big head to use, and do something good for a change?"

_Already tried that_, Syx thought angrily.

For a moment, he was dumbstruck and silent. But only for a moment. He quickly stamped out the emotions welling up inside his chest, and fixed an indifferent smirk on his face. "Because," he explained in a loud, confident voice, "I'm so insanely good at being bad."

With a sad shake of his head, the warden said, "no, you aren't." He looked off to the side and nodded, and the small window was swallowed up.

Syx stared at the spot where it had once been, wondering if there were a camera, and if so, where. He spent a considerable amount of time searching, but never did find one. The strangest, and most difficult thing about his new cell was how terrifyingly quiet it was. He missed the sounds of the only home he'd ever known. It almost made coming back not even worth it. "Clever plan, law man, but it's useless. I am Megamind, impervious by all!"

When night came- or what he assumed was night because the lights had snapped off (since he had no real concept of time in the new cell), sleep eluded him. It was somewhere between the four hours of staring at the ceiling and humming _'Nobody Home_' that he decides, if things are going to be this way, he'll just have to become a better Super Villain. And not get caught. Still, he anticipates a few more visits home, at least, and starts planning out smuggling in some paints or something to liven the place up.

Something inspiring should surround him. Like...unicorns, or birds. Maybe a happy sun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hi there. It's nearly summer, and I thought it would be a good idea to re-familiarize myself with writing. Haven't really done any since HS. Constructive criticism welcome. I've seen countless people refer to Megamind as Syx early on, so I used the name. I figured this would be set pretty early in his villaining.


End file.
